stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Guess who's not invited...again
:Guess who's not invited...again aka The Lost Episode would have been the Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms Episode in Season Three. It was originally going to be the last episode to feature Donkey Kong and Scott Masterson. Overview JMK are singing in front of a car when they are met by Scott Masterson who wishes to put JMK more modern. After getting new costumes the group try out songs and are unsuccessful. They later meet Scott who claims he got ownership of JMK back by shredding the papers stating that DK is. Eventually DK chases him back to prison. Synopsis Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms are singing in front of a car when Scott Masterson arrives. Mario tells him that they thought they had got rid of him. Scott Masterson tells Mario that he decided they need him whether they know it or not. He also wonders what happened to Link. Luigi tells him Link is sick so Donkey Kong is standing in for him. Scott Masterson says it's fine, but they will work together. Mario tells him that they don't do concerts anymore after the stress from last time. Luigi tells Mario he wasn't at the concert and Mario claims he saw the whole thing on his iPhone. Luigi tells Mario he doesn't have an iPhone and Mario tells Luigi to shut up. Scott Masterson claims they need a fashion change since their clothes are so 1985. Mario claims they won't hire him and Scott Masterson tells him he will do it for free. Luigi asks him what part of "We hate you and hope you die." he doesn't understand but Scott Masterson questions why they can't except change. Luigi also claims they haven't changed their clothes in over 20 years and Mario backs up by saying the clothes they wear is their trademark and that he hates Ross. Scott Masterson suggests they get their new clothes from Macys and Mario agrees. At Mario's House, the JMK Band wearing their new clothes sing a series Tears For Fears of parodies, but Scott Masterson doesn't like any of them (one even being the orginal Tears for Fears song 'Shout', to which Scott points out that it isn't a spoof, and Ash ruins the third song by shouting out "Taco Salad!"). Mario claims he can't sing about plumbers and plungers without his overalls and Scott Masterson tells them that now they have the new look, they now need to sing about new stuff. Ash Ketchum says if they can sing about Pokemon, but Scott Masterson says no to that.Scott tells them to go and think up some new songs. Mario tells Luigi that they will go back into their usual clothes, and the band leaves the room. Scott then says "Now it begins, or should I say, it ends.". Later, the JMK Band is trying to figure out what they should sing about. Mario suggests they should sing about fax machines, Luigi suggests they should sing about frogs since they can jump. Ash suggests they should sing about fiscal planning. Mario asks why they have to do it this way, Luigi responds by saying they need to expand their audience, but Mario claims their band sucks. They decide to give Scott Masterson a piece of their minds and go to him. Scott Masterson asks them how is it like to be in his band and explains how when they were thinking about lyrics he was frauding ownership papers. Luigi claims that Donkey Kong owns the band and Scott Masterson says he shredded his papers. DK says claims it's time to put his super awesome cardio skills to the test. Scott asks what it means, and DK says in other words its time to chase him to jail. Donkey Kong then chases Scott Masterson out of Mario's House. Ash asks the Mario Bros if they can call it a day, Mario says they shall and they link arms and skip down Mario's driveway. Appearances Characters *Mario *Luigi *Ash Ketchum *Donkey Kong *Scott Masterson Locations *Mario's House Production Notes Character Revalations Series Continuity * Mario mentions to Scott that Link is sick referring to Like Hyrule, but not when Link drank what he thought to have been Lon Lon Milk. Trivia *The episode was filmed in July 2008. 'Goofs' *At 1:17 you can see Matt without the Donkey Kong mask on in the reflection of the car everyone is standing in front of before Scott shows up. *At 4:59 you can see DK trying to eat an orange but can't because of his mask (this might have been done as a funny background event). *At 5:28 Ash is reading the magazine he has upside down. *At 5:46 DK's hand is behind a couch. Sources http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQEGELxWz2o Category:Season Three Category:Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms